Girls Night Out
by rth723
Summary: Elizabeth witnesses AJ kiss Carly and heads to the Floating Rib with her friends in tow. One shot.


After witnessing the Metro Court kiss of Carly and AJ, Elizabeth returned to work and found that Sabrina had just as miserable of an afternoon. She decided that it was time for another GNO (girls night out) and took Sabrina to The Floating Rib for a few drinks. Felix heard and decided to join. Elizabeth also knew Olivia wasn't exactly on cloud nine with Steve having been taken away to Memphis so she called and invited her too.

They all sat at a table by the juke box, and were on their third round of shots when Milo walked in.

"Hey Felicia." Milo greeted the bartender.

"Hi Milo, can I get you something?" She greeted happily with her trademark grin.

"No, I just stopped by to pick up the boss' cell phone. He left it here earlier at the book party. Have you seen it? Mac said he'd put it aside."

"Yes, I think he put it in the office upstairs. I'll go get it for you." She walked around the bar and headed upstairs.

Milo noticed the group in the back. Elizabeth and Olivia were there with that guy that hit on him at the Star a few weeks back. He laughed at the memory. He also noticed the other younger girl with them. She seemed very quiet but there was something about her that Milo thought was sweet. Looking at her made him a little nervous so he turned back towards the bar.

"I still cannot believe Mr. Hottie was kissing on Carly Jacks!" Felix said taking a drink of his gin and juice.

"Yeah well believe it. I wish I could burn the memory from my brain. Yuck!" Elizabeth threw back her next drink and went to motion to Felicia for another round but noticed she was gone. She got up to get it herself and the alcohol hit her stomach like a rock and she stumbled slightly on her step. The man at the table next to her reached out and steadied her with his hand on her waist.

"Whoa there, you uh need some help there because I'd gladly carry a pretty thing like yourself anywhere you'd like to go." The man said looking her over in her jeans and dark turquoise corset tank top with mock sleeves.

"Oh, well isn't that sweet of you." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes and she tried to continue on her walk but the man held his grip on her waist and pulled her back to where he pressed her against himself.

"Now, now, where are you headed so fast? I'd really like to get to know you." The man said as his three friends at the table started to laugh.

"Listen, I suggest you let go of me before you really make me mad." Elizabeth said to him through gritted teeth. She may be drunk but she did not like men that thought they could grab a woman just because they felt like it.

Just then AJ walked in looking for somewhere to just sit and think about why Elizabeth would stand him up and why she wasn't returning any of his calls or texts. He looked over and saw the very woman that occupied his thoughts pressed up against a man at a table. It took maybe two seconds to realize she didn't want to be there when he saw her gauge his eyes with her fingers.

The man threw Elizabeth back and she stumbled into Felix. AJ quickly made his way over.

"You little bitch!" The man yelled blinking trying to regain his sight.

"Hey!" AJ yelled back. "You shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you." He threatened as he went to stand in between Elizabeth and the man.

"What the hell business is this of yours?" One of the man's other friends replied as they now stood up.

"It's none of his business." Elizabeth replied shoving at AJ's back. "I can take care of myself!"

"Look why don't you all just take to stepping and leave my girl here alone." Felix said as now he stood up.

"Like we're going to listen to you, you little quee…." Another of the men snidely remarked.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence, you snotty little punk!" Olivia yelled as she was in the right mood for a fight. She stood up and moved beside Felix as did Sabrina.

"Hey, why don't you all just leave these ladies alone and move on." Milo interjected as he stepped into the mix.

"Seriously!?" Elizabeth laughed. "Listen, I do not need anyone to ride in to my rescue okay! Those days are long gone!" Elizabeth yelled towards Milo and then turned and pushed AJ's shoulders. "If I feel like picking a fight with some dumb ass then I will!" She yelled now at AJ but turned and kicked the man that had grabbed her as hard as she could with her stiletto boot right in his shin, then as he doubled down in pain she kicked him again in the middle of his chest and sent him to the floor.

Felix, Sabrina, and Olivia's eyes about bugged out of their heads because that was definitely not a move they would have thought Elizabeth capable of. One of the other men moved to grab her by the arm and AJ pulled her away as Milo caught the man's arm and buckled it back. He soon found himself being grabbed by the other two friends and Felix and Olivia jumped into the mix, literally as Olivia found herself throwing a punch of her own. Sabrina stood there shell shocked. AJ left Elizabeth on the floor as he went to pull Olivia back off the man.

The original man that Elizabeth sent to the ground was starting to stand back up. He saw Elizabeth and locked eyes with her. "You want to fight like a man, you better be ready bitch!" Elizabeth saw him coming and started to get up when all of a sudden Sabrina jumped on his back!

"Elizabeth!" She yelled to her friend for help, not really knowing what possessed her to do this. Elizabeth ran over and joined Sabrina on top of the man and began pulling on his face and pounding on his back.

"Jump off Sabrina!" She yelled.

AJ turned from the throwing the man Olivia had punched into a corner and saw Elizabeth and her friend on top of the guy that started it all. If he wasn't so afraid Elizabeth would get hurt he would find this situation hysterical.

Sabrina jumped to the floor and the man pulled Elizabeth off his back and in front of him when AJ came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground sending Elizabeth flying back into Olivia and depositing them both onto their rears on the floor.

Felicia had heard the commotion and came back with her baseball bat. She smashed it into a table to get everyone's attention. "Alright, that's enough!" She yelled.

"The police are on their way so knock it off and get out!" She used the harshest tone she could muster because it was not in her nature to yell like this, but it was effective.

The men from the table had been losing the fight anyway and made a hasty exit as quickly as their injuries allowed.

Felix had some blood coming from his lip, and Milo had a pretty good scratch above his eye. The ladies were fine other than a few bumps of their own doing.

AJ stood up wiping some dirt off of himself. He hadn't rolled around the floor in a fist fight in a long time.

"Is everybody okay?" Olivia said scanning the group. She received a collective 'yeah' or grunts in response. Sabrina walked over to look at Milo's cut while Olivia went to get some ice from the bar for Felix.

"What happened in here?" Felicia asked the remaining customers all of whom she knew.

"Felicia, I'm sorry, I'll take care of the damages." AJ replied.

"I'll send you the bill then." She said and walked towards the bard shaking her head.

"I don't need you to take care of me. What the hell are you doing butting into my business anyway?" Elizabeth demanded.

AJ was completely caught off guard. This was not the Elizabeth he knew. "Elizabeth what is wrong? Why are you acting like this? First, you stand me up for lunch, then you won't return any of my messages, then I find you here and…"

"Whoa wait a minute, what do you mean I stood you up for lunch? What a load of bull!" She tossed her hair back and pointed her finger at him. "I showed up for the lunch you so sweetly invited me to, and you were kissing Carly when I got there! Call me crazy but that's not a date I want to be a part of."

AJ's expression fell. Crap! It hadn't even occurred to him that she would have witnessed that. Damn Carly for dragging him into one of her schemes. "Elizabeth I'm sorry, I can explain. Just…" he started to say but she waived her hand and cut him off.

"You know, save it. I don't need any explanation." She shook her head. "This is me. I always go left when I should go right. I should have known that the minute I started to feel anything for you it had to be wrong. Go play around with Carly AJ, I really don't need to make another mistake." She turned to walk away but AJ stepped in front of her.

"No, please just listen. That kiss didn't mean anything. I showed up to meet you and Carly pulled me into a kiss to make Todd Manning jealous. I hate her, she hates me, that will always be our relationship. But you….you Elizabeth, make me feel things I haven't felt in years, if ever, every time I see you. I want to bring a smile to your face and just knowing I may see you that day brings a smile to mine."

"Awwww." Felix and Sabrina said in unison.

Although AJ would have preferred to have had this conversation in private by the looks of everyone staring at him, he was most definitely on display. Elizabeth was still giving him a cold stare but then she blinked. She started to bite her bottom lip. AJ saw his opening. He took off his coat and threw it to the side. Then he opened his arms and turned his head to the side. "Okay, I deserve whatever you want to throw at me. I was insensitive and should have thought of you before getting dragged into one of Carly's schemes. Hit me. I deserve it, and you'll feel better. Do it, but after you do, just please give me another chance to treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I want to treat you to anything your heart desires. Just give me the chance."

Elizabeth allowed a smile to creep up her face. She had to admit it, AJ Quartermaine knew how to make a deal. She thought for a moment. Although she had been dreaming all day of sucker punching him she thought better of it. She turned around to the group standing behind her.

"Milo, would you assist me here please?" Elizabeth asked as Milo walked over.

AJ turned to see Milo coming and the first thought was 'great she's going to give me another chance' which immediately was followed by 'this punch is going to hurt more than I thought'.

Milo assumed Elizabeth was going to have him take the punch for her since of course that is his job.

"Could you please take off your shirt?" Elizabeth asked sweetly.

"Uh…well…yeah, okay." Milo although confused complied. Elizabeth was under Jason's protection so he would always honor that and do whatever she needed of him.

AJ looked confused and wondered where the heck she was going with this, as did everyone else.

Elizabeth held Milo's coat and shirt and tie for him. When he was done. She thanked him and looked over at AJ.

"Could you hold these please?" She asked placing Milo's things in AJ's arms.

She then grabbed Milo by the neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss all the while rubbing his chest and back as she did.

Olivia laughed, and Felix and Sabrina's mouths were dropped open in shock! Milo wasn't sure what to do but as the kiss lingered he found himself placing his hands on Elizabeth's waist and enjoying himself.

AJ figured out what Elizabeth was doing and although his jaw clenched in distaste he watched as he figured this was his punishment. When Milo's hands started to wander up Elizabeth's back to her exposed skin he finally had enough. "Okay Liz I get it!"

Elizabeth broke the kiss and Milo stood there for a second trying to reopen his eyes, but his hands were still around Elizabeth. AJ grabbed his hand and threw it off her waist as he threw Milo's clothes back at him. "Get dressed would you?" He ordered.

"Oh, uh, yeah." He gathered his things and started to put them back on.

AJ turned back to Elizabeth. "Are we even now?"

"Yeah, we're even, and yes I will give you ONE more chance AJ Quartermaine."

AJ returned the mischievous smile she gave him and looked up at everyone behind her. "Okay, show's over people!" He yelled and gently guided Elizabeth further away from the group then whispered to her. "Just so you know, when we kiss for the first time it will erase what just happened here from your memory completely."

"I guess we'll have to see then." Elizabeth teased coyly.

"Yes, we will." AJ pulled her to him and kissed her cheek.


End file.
